The increased use of wood stoves for heating has led to a similar increase in interest in the householder cutting his own wood. In many cases, the wood is delivered in cord lengths, that is to say, four feet long and it is necessary accurately to cut the four foot length of log into smaller pieces which fit the wood stove. While the gas-powered chain saw is an excellent tool for cutting wood, it is difficult to support the wood and to saw it accurately single-handed. This is because the chain saw usually requires the use of two hands, one hand holding the weight of the saw and the other one actuating the accelerating trigger. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore an outstanding object of the invention to provide a chain saw support which not only holds the chain saw, but also accelerates it as the user moves a log across the blade.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a chain saw support which is simple and rugged in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a chain saw support in which the bar of the chain is automatically oiled during use.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a support for a chain saw, the support being provided with a table for moving a log across the saw and being provided with means to lock the table except when it is deliberately released.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a chain saw support which is relatively safe to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.